regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret's Stay In
(Margaret is in her house. She is making herself a sandwich.) Margaret: Ah, I like day offs. (Margaret tries to take a bite of the sandwich, but finds a brown bug in it.) Margaret: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A cockroach! Eww! (Margaret calls on the phone to an exterminator company.) Margaret: Hello? I need you're help! There is a cockroach in my sandwich, and I'm afraid of bugs! Man: Okay ma'am, calm down. We will be here soon enough. Margaret: Okay. (Later.....) (Margaret's house is being fumigated to kill the infestation of the bugs.) Exterminator: Well, good thing you called us. You gotta classic: Cockroach infestation. Margaret: Oh no! Exterminator: Ah, It's nothing to worry about. All we have to do is fumigate you're house for two weeks. Margaret: Two weeks?! Exterminator: Well, It's either that or have cockroaches in you're wall. Margaret: But where am I gonna stay?! Exterminator: Look lady, I'm just an exterminator, not Mother Teresa. Margaret(Sarcastic): Thanks for the help. Can you at least give me a quarter? Exterminator(Angrily): Fine. Margaret(Swipes it out of his hand): Thanks. (Margaret goes to a telephone booth. She inserts a quarter. She dials a number.) Margaret: Eileen, are you there? (A screen splits between Margaret and Eileen.) Eileen: Oh, hi, Margaret. Margaret: Eileen, this is really important. My house is being fumigated for two weeks and I need a place to stay. Do you mind if I stay at you're house during that time? Eileen: Sorry, Margaret, but I'm really busy these two weeks. Margaret: With what? Eileen: Can't say. Margaret: Why not? Eileen: I'm just really busy. I hope you understand. Margaret: But-. Eileen: Bye! (Eileen hangs up.) (Eileen is making a statue of Rigby.) Eileen: There, done. All I have to do is add a six-pack on his abs and use brown paint and I'll have fun with this all night. (Margaret angrily puts the phone back in the booth.) Margaret: Some friend you are, Eileen. (Margaret and Mordecai bump into each other.) (Mordecai helps Margaret up.) Mordecai: Oh, crap! Sorry, Margaret! Margaret: It's okay, It's okay. I'm fine. Mordecai: What's wrong? You seem a little mad. Margaret: Sorry, but I got kicked out of my house thanks to stupid cockroaches. Ugh! Mordecai: That sucks. Margaret: Don't remind me. Mordecai: Well........do you have a place to stay? Margaret: No...........I guess I won't have a place to stay.........huh....... Mordecai: Wait! Margaret: What? Mordecai: Why don't you stay at The Park until they go away? Margaret: Sure. But, is Benson cool with that? Mordecai: Eh, I'm pretty sure he'll let you stay. (Cut to later. Mordecai and Margaret are at The Park.) Mordecai: Look, Benson, I need to ask you something. Benson: Go ahead, but make it quick. Mordecai: Can Margaret stay here for two weeks? She's having her house fumigated, and she needs a place to stay. Benson: Oh, you're that Coffee Shop girl Mordecai droans on about. (Mordecai covers Benson's mouth.) Mordecai: (Nervous): Hahahha, good one, Benson! He's such a joker! Benson: (Muffled): Get your hands off of me! Mordecai: Sorry! Look, is there any way Margaret can be here? Benson: Hmm......... Well, we could use another worker around here. Margaret: Me work here? But I'm busy at the Coffee Shop. Benson: Well, if you want a place to stay, then you're gonna have to work here. Margaret: Fine. What do you want me to do? Benson: Well, before you start working here, I'd recommend meeting your fellow workers and seeing where you're going to live. Margaret: Okay. (Benson, Margaret and Mordecai go in Pops's House.) Benson: This is The Park's house, owned by Mr. Maellard and his son, Pops. Margaret: Hmm, not bad. (Benson brings Pops from the kitchen to the living room.) Benson: This is Pops Maellard, but you can call him Pops. Pops: Why hello there, newest worker! Margaret: Hey Pops. What's up? Pops: Why the sky of course. Not to mention clouds and birds and-. Margaret: No, no. I mean, what's going on with you? Pops: Oh. In that case, I am currently in the process of listening to my Phonograph. Margaret: Cool. Pops: Yes, it is a cold day today. Margaret: No, I meant-. Never mind. Benson: Sorry about Pops. He's not exactly up to date in terms. Margaret: It's okay. (The three go upstairs.) Benson: This is the upstairs. There's a bathroom, and bedrooms. Margaret: That's cool. Mordecai: And this is me and Rigby's room. Margaret: Huh...... it could be cleaner. Mordecai: Okay, then I'll clean it! Margaret: You don't have to. Mordecai: Okay, then I'll clean it later! Margaret: Okay, if that's what you want. Benson: (Coughs purposely): Let's move on. (The three walk downstairs and into the kitchen.) Benson: Anyway, this is the kitchen, where the workers eat. Margaret: Well, yeah, I figured that much. (Rigby is in the garbage.) Benson: Rigby! Rigby: (In garbage): What? Can't a raccoon get a good snack from the garbage? (Benson facepalms and sighs.) Benson: I am so sorry Margaret. Margaret: It's fine, let's just move on. (The three then go outside.) Benson: And this is Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost's Trailer. (Benson knocks on the door.) Benson: Muscle Man, Fives, come out here. We have a new worker. Muscle Man: Ugh.........but we're playing a video game! Benson: I don't care. Either pause it or turn it off. Muscle Man: But bro! It's so awesome! I don't want to lose my mojo! Benson: Either stop playing that game or you're fired! Muscle Man: Ugh..........fine! (Muscle Man and Fives come out.) Margaret: Oh............I remember you. You were that person that was eating an ice cream sandwich. Muscle Man: Yep, that's right bro! I also wanted to kiss your lady lips! Margaret: Ugh. Muscle Man: You know who else wants to kiss lady lips?! My mom! Hahahahha! Margaret: So immature. Muscle Man: You know who else is so immature?! My mom! (Rips off shirt and twirls it.) Yeah, I know. I'm hot. It's okay. You can kiss my lips. Margaret: Uh, I don't. Benson, can we move on please? Benson: Sure. Muscle Man: If ya need me baby, I'll be here! Margaret: (Thinking): What a couple of oddballs. (They then go to Skips's Garage.) Benson: Margaret, this is Skips, our handyman. He always fixes everything and knows all the solutions to everything. Skips: (blushing; slightly) He he, not everything. Margaret: Cool. Benson: He also saves The Park from disasters caused by a certain two. (Looks at Mordecai.) Mordecai: In my defense, Rigby causes them mostly. Margaret: Anyway........... Benson: Well, Margaret, that's pretty much all you need to know about The Park. You start tomorrow, 6 AM sharp. Margaret: Gotcha. (Cut to the morning. Margaret is awake, barely.) Margaret: Uh..........I need coffee. Benson: I'm sorry Margaret, but we ran out of coffee. Margaret: What?! No coffee?! I need coffee! I can't work without it! Mordecai: Margaret, Margaret, calm down! It's okay! We can go to the Coffee Shop. Margaret: Whatever. Benson: All right, but you two better back before 6! (Cuts to them in the Coffee Shop.) Mordecai: What kind do you want Margaret? Margaret: I don't care, as long as it isn't decaf. (New waiter approaches.) Mordecai: Who are you? Waiter: I'm Margaret's replacement. Mordecai: Where's Eileen? Waiter: She called in sick today. (Cuts to Eileen kissing her model of Rigby.) Mordecai: Oh. Waiter: So anyway, what kind of coffee guys? Mordecai: We'll have the usual, right Margaret? Margaret: Yeah, whatever. Waiter: Okay. I'll get your orders soon. (Cut to a few minutes later.) Waiter: Here you two go. Mordecai: (Sips): Eh, not as good as Margaret's. Margaret: (Barely awake): Uh....... (Sips). (Immediately awakens entirely and gets energetic.) Ah......... Let's go Mordecai. We don't want Benson mad. Mordecai: Uh okay. (Grabs Mordecai by his hand.) Mordecai: (Thinking): She's touching my hand she's touching my hand she's touching my hand! Margaret: You okay? You're sweating. Mordecai: Nah, It's just.........uh...............hot. Margaret: Oh. Well, let's keep going! (Mordecai has hearts around him.) (Cut to the two at The Park.) Benson: Finally! There you two are! Do you know what time it is?! Mordecai: Uh.......... Benson: 6:01! 6:01! One minute late! I said 6 sharp, not 6:01! Mordecai: Come on Benson, just one minute off. Benson: No, one minute late! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you two! Margaret: Look, Benson. Can we just got to work now that we're here? Benson: All right, fine. I will write this down as a warning for you Margaret. You get three. If you fail all three, you're fired! Margaret: What?! Benson: Want a second warning?! (Silence.) Benson: That's what I thought. Now get back to work right now! (Margaret and Mordecai walk away.) Margaret: Why is he such a grouch? Mordecai: He probably has a screw stuck in his butt. (The two laugh.) Mordecai: (Thinking): Yes, I made her laugh! Margaret: Well, we better start working. See ya later! (Margaret walks away.) (Later.) Mordecai: Hey, uh, Benson, mind if I sleep with Margaret tonight? Benson: I know you love her. Mordecai: What?! Pfft! Of course not, we're just friends! Benson: Listen, Mordecai. I know how you feel. I feel the same about Audrey and, a certain gumball machine I loved long ago......... but, the point is, you can't make your move on a girl unless you try. Mordecai: I do! I try, and try, and try, but every time I do, I wimp out at the last minute because I get nervous. Benson: I know. I felt the same way back then. But you just gotta be yourself and keep the butterflies under control. That way, you can make a move on her without chickening out. Mordecai: (Deep breath): You're right. Benson: Here, go ahead and make your move. (Throws keys at Mordecai.) Mordecai: (Catches them): Thanks Benson! (Mordecai runs away.) (Mordecai goes into Margaret's room.) Margaret: Oh, hey, Mordecai. What's up? Mordecai: Hey. (Thinking): Don't say anything stupid. (Not thinking): The sky. (Margaret chuckles.) Margaret: So, what did you come in here for? Mordecai: Well, I'm getting tired of Rigby's constant snoring, so I decided to sleep in here with you tonight. Is that okay? Margaret: Of course! It gets lonely in here by myself. Mordecai: (Voice cracking): Yes! (Clears throat; trying to sound manly): Uh, I mean, "Yes"! Margaret: (chuckling): You're so funny, Mordecai! Mordecai: So, uh, what should we do? Margaret: Hm............ (Mordecai falls on Margaret.) Margaret: Mordecai! Are you okay?! Mordecai: I'm fine. Margaret: Good. So, uh, are you gonna get up now? Mordecai: Nah. I wanna stay like this for a few minutes. Margaret: Uh, okay. So, uh, what's on your mind? Mordecai: (Voice cracking): Nothing. Margaret: Are you sure? I can see you sweating. Mordecai: Uh.........uh......... I gotta go! Margaret: Mordecai! (Mordecai leaves and goes into the bathroom.) Mordecai: (Washing his face): You're such an idiot! You had the chance, and you blew it! Idiot, idiot, idiot! (Banging his head on sink while saying "Idiot") (Margaret overhears it.) Margaret: Mordecai, are you alright? Mordecai: I'm fine. Just go back into your room. Margaret: Are you sure? Mordecai: Yes. I'll be out in a minute. (Mordecai gets back in the room.) Mordecai: Hey, sorry about that. Margaret: I overheard. What's bothering you? Mordecai: It's nothing. Just something stupid. Margaret: Mordecai, we're friends. You can tell me anything. Well, mostly. Really, what's on your mind? Mordecai: I told you it's nothing. And I'm not nervous, if that's what you're thinking! Margaret: Okay, then what's your name? Mordecai: Iacedrom. Margaret: Look, calm down, and tell me what's troubling you. Mordecai: Okay....... look, ever since I met you, I've loved everything about you. I've always wanted to be more than friends. Every time I saw you with boyfriends, it made me jealous and hate myself for it because I was too chicken to tell you how I really feel. That's why I dated CJ, to make you jealous since I thought you were marrying your cousin. I know you've known a little bit about it since that song I sang for you, but it's been going on much longer than that. The point is, I love you Margaret, and I don't want anyone but you! But, I have only one question. Do you feel the same about me like I do about you? Margaret: (tearing up): Oh, Mordecai, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me! I love you too! (Margaret hugs Mordecai. They both cry tears of joy.) (Benson overhears this.) Benson: Another successful match arranged by love doctor Benson. (Mordecai and Margaret get into their bed.) Mordecai: Hey, it's like we're husband and wife. Margaret: (Chuckles): We're not at that point yet, lover boy. Mordecai: And our kid's names are Mary and Martin. Margaret: (Chuckles): In your dreams. (Mordecai crosses out "Name kids Mary and Martin" as "She doesn't like it" on "What to Do When Me & Margaret are a Couple".) Mordecai: Hey, I'm getting sleepy, I'm gonna hit the hay. So, uh, maybe you could give me a good night kiss? Margaret: Sure. (Kisses Mordecai's forehead.) (Mordecai is frozen.) Mordecai: (Thinking): She kisses me she kissed me she kissed me! (That morning.) Margaret: You're still frozen like that? Mordecai: Yes. Margaret: Well, I'll see you later at work, I guess. (The next day.) Margaret: Well, it appears my house is already cockroach free. Well, I guess I'll get going. (Margaret has a briefcase and is leaving.) Rigby: Whatever, bye. Benson: See ya, coffee shop girl. Skips: Bye Margaret. Pops: Farewell, Margaret. I hope to see you once more. Muscle Man: See ya bro! Maybe I can kiss your lady lips next time! Mordecai: Wait, Margaret! Margaret: What? Mordecai: Maybe we can have a goodbye kiss? You know, on the lips? Margaret: Alright. (Margaret walks up to Mordecai. The two are about to kiss, until.) Eileen: (Grabbing Margaret with her hand): Margaret, Margaret, Margaret! Come with me and look what I made! Margaret: Wait, Eileen! Eileen: There's no time for waiting! You gotta see it! Mordecai: I was so close this time! Rigby: Ha ha, I knew you two wouldn't kiss! (Mordecai punches Rigby.) Rigby: Ow! (Mordecai's cell phone rings.) Mordecai: Hello? Margaret: Hey, so, about our kiss.......... maybe we can do it over tonight at my house, and maybe you can stay over? Mordecai: It's a date! Uh, I mean, sure! Margaret: (Chuckles): See ya then! (The call ends.) Mordecai: (Jumps in midair and stays there) The End. Category:Episode